The Remnants of Strength
by L1997
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped and taken to Hell by a demon after finishing a hunt with Sam. What he wants and why may not be as simple as the demon says. Last time it took 30 years to get Dean Winchester to break. Almost a decade later, how long will he last this time? Set during late season 13. This story is really just a bunch of Dean whump. Get excited. Rated T for language.


"Where am I?"

Dean didn't even need to ask the question. In fact, he regretted asking it as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't want verbal confirmation of where he currently was.

The suffocating heat, the overwhelming stench of burning flesh, the bone rattling screams. He could never, _would never,_ forget this place.

The demon standing in front of him laughed. "Dean, I'm surprised at you! You spent 40 years, 30 of them chained to a rack just like this one, and you have to ask where you are?" The demon leaned forward, his eyes flashing black. "You're in Hell, sweetheart."

Dean didn't let his face show the pure terror that ran through him.

He didn't even remember how he got here. Last he remembered, he was working a case with Sammy. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, a quick in and out and then they could get back to saving Mary and Jack.

Now, he was strapped to a rusted down, blood splattered rack, hanging by his wrists and wearing nothing but his jeans.

"Where's my brother?" Deann growled, tugging on his restraints the best he could with his feet barely scraping the floor.

The demon, a man in his 20's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with short blond hair, stepped back and crossed his arms. "He's right where we left him in that abandoned house in Ohio. Didn't touch a single hair on Sammy's head."

"What do you want?" He barked, his gaze taking in the very, _very,_ familiar room.

"You are just _full_ of questions!" He quipped, a grin spreading across his face. "You didn't even ask for my name! I'm hurt!" He said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest.

Dean smirked. "Figured I didn't need to. You'll be dead soon enough."

The demon laughed, a full laugh that echoed in the room. "Wow! That is some big talk coming from a man chained to a rack. Last time you only got out of here by angel rescue, you think you'll get lucky twice?"

"I've gotten out of tougher situations." He bragged, flicking his brows up.

"Well, to circle back to your original question, I simply just want information. Name's Ash."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like the Pokémon trainer?"

Ash chuckled. "More like, what your body is going to be if you don't answer my questions."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Pretty smooth for a demon. But, I gotta say, I'm not too sure what information you think I have for you." He replied, scrunching his brows.

"Dean, you've been around the block a few times. You've got the fancy bunker, you've befriended angels, demons, vampires, werewolves. You've just got a wealth," he paused, poking Dean's forehead, "of knowledge up there. I want to know everything! What you know are on the different tablets, what it's like to bear the Mark of Cain, anything and everything about Jack, hell I even want to know how to make a damn demon bomb! Just because!"

Dean's eyes widened. "And, what? You expect me to just, give it to you? Why in the hell would I give a demon that much power?"

Ash's grin never faded. "You're right. Why would a rational person like yourself ever tell me anything?"

Dean's breath hitched in his throat as a knife that seemingly appeared out of nowhere went hilt deep into his right side.

"Because," Ash began, leaning forward to whisper in Dean's ear. "I don't take no for an answer."

Dean grunted but still managed to laugh, his lips twitching into a smirk. "I get it. You're a fan. But, if you know my history as well as you seem to, then you know who's blade I was under during my stay down here." He reminded, pain evident in his voice. "You bring someone like Alastair in here? Then maybe you could get me to break. But you? You're just some B-Rated dick bag demon who really didn't know what he was getting into when he decided to put me on his rack."

Ash almost looked offended. "What makes you think that I can't slice with the best of 'em?" He asked, twisting the knife and earning a growl.

"Alastair just gave off a vibe that no matter what it was, you weren't going to like it. You on the other hand," He took a moment to study Ash up and down, scrutinizing every aspect, "well, you make me feel like we're about to braid each other's hair and make friendship bracelets."

"Alright, I'll give and say I lack experience. I've only been a demon for," He dragged out the word, doing the math. "100 years or so? I'm not a major player and honestly, I've kept my head down. From all the different regime changes, the apocalypse, and other Kentucky fried douchebags, it was just not my time to start making waves. But now? Things are pretty quiet and who's going to notice that Dean Winchester is missing besides his brother and pet angel?" Ash shrugged, yanking the knife out indelicately and depositing it on a cart next to him. "But, I digress. Really, this all depends on you. You'll spill your guts, literally or figuratively."

Dean was in awe. _The balls on this demon,_ he thought. Even though Dean wasn't going to let this demon know it, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Ash was right; he probably wasn't going to get lucky a second time. And with Castiel's lack of wings and Jack in Apocalypse world, his odds weren't looking the greatest.

"So," Ash brought Dean out of his thoughts as he picked up a hammer from the cart. "I'm going to slice, dice, carve, and shatter every part of you until you decide to give me what I want. I may not be Alastair, but we've got _plenty_ of time for me to practice."

Dean's muscles stiffened as Ash stepped forward, dangling the hammer tauntingly between two fingers. "Whattdya say, Dean? Let's get started."

It would take Dean three days before he remembered the demon had said 'we' earlier.

…..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this far! I am a major Dean fan and honestly, I was itching for some good Dean-in-pain fics but wasn't coming across any so I might as well write my own. Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue or not! This story is going to have some twist and turns. Stay tuned.**

 **-L**


End file.
